Turn of Blood
by QueenThorn
Summary: Renesmee is seventeen and her relationship with Jacob has finally blossomed. But when Renesmee organizes the unthinkable, she leaves a shattered Jacob in the woods as she begins the most unexpected journey.
1. Decisions

**Author's Note: **_Hello! ^_^ I orginially uploaded this to DA and I recieved a lot of good feedback, so I thought I'd share it here, too. I'm not quite so twilight-hyped now, but I still enjoy writing about the characters. I expect to continue with this soon. Please let me know what you think! Good or bad._

* * *

Jacob hadn't returned yet. It was past sunset now, and the dark was beginning to consume me around the vast sea that was becoming more and more difficult to examine. I looked at the waves and listened to their angry movements with a sense of anxiety. I supposed it wasn't just my environment that was making me sit with an awkward stiffness that I tried to disguise. Then I relaxed. This is my choice. _My choice. _I can't live to please others, even those I love.

If I were human, I wonder how the ocean would sound to me. Would I be oblivious to their ferocious whispers, or would the sounds of the crashing waves appear just as vivid as they do now?

If I were a vampire, would my senses be entirely different and alter my current experience? Would I, as in my present state restricted, be able to even understand what they were saying to me? Would I be able to see the waves gleaming colours and pearly white edges, while all I can make out at this moment is the darkness around me?

I am a hybrid. I am the second of my kind to exist in this world - as far as my family's knowledge will excel them to discover. My heart beats and my body is not as cold, yet my speed and strength make up for my human, and very pathetic human, abilities.

I snap my head round as I hear movement behind me. I relax at the sight of the one person who would never do me any harm.

"Anything?" I ask, glancing to see whatever figures would loom behind him silently.

"Nothing," Jacob concluded.

His dark hair had grown to shoulder-length over the last year. I preferred it this way. He looked more carefree, more mysterious, more handsome.

I sat back on the sand. Soon enough warmth took over the cold spot next to me and an arm was placed carefully around my shoulder.

"Nessie," Jacob started nervously, "I think we should talk about this."

Without any hesitation I removed his arm from my shoulders and turned on him the very same gaze he had most likely become accustomed to after these few, difficult weeks.

"I've told you," I spat, "This is what I want." Silence allowed to sea to continue with its wrath. "And don't call me Nessie!"

The look in Jacob's eyes saddened to the very core. I hated that look. It as if he were helpless – having to be with me, needed me, yet what he wanted – that only being me - was completely letting him down. Even worse was the knowledge that he would never leave my side. I had heard a lot from my Jacob about mum, about how she almost broke him with her love for dad. Jacob had suffered long enough; I was supposed to be the cure for that. I was supposed to make everything better again. But now, he was hurting. And it was all my fault.

Before I could think of what to say, Jacob started. He stood with his back turned to me towards the forest.

"I can smell them a mile off," he said with a hint of disgust. "They're coming."

Panic soon found me; an emotion I was not expecting. I stood up next to him and took his hand firmly. I squeezed it hard enough for him to notice, and he turned his head towards mine with a look on his face that was hard to determine – curiosity, confusion, as if he did not know what to expect. From me, what would emerge from behind the trees in a few simple minutes, or anything else for that matter.

"Everything will be okay," I reassured him, knowing full well that I was not the one to decide the verdict.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed when his eyes did not fall in sync with mine. "Please." I moved my head closer.

He dropped my hand so he could hold my face. His eyes began to soften, with what to my dismay appeared to be tears. I couldn't bear it any longer. I kissed him. I took his face and hair in my hands and I tried to portray every ounce of feeling and love I had ever held for him. To both my relief and momentary desire, he responded. Every moment we shared like this was magical. It was as if it has always meant to be this way – and it always had. I didn't see him as just my childhood companion anymore. I didn't see him on this beach with me, playing in the sea and finding shells when I was half his height, as my brother. Something in me had changed. I was seventeen now, older, aware, and more in love with him than I had ever thought possible. More than anything I adored watching him in his wolf form, roaming the woods with Seth and Leah, teasing mum and challenging dad to a very advanced game of tag. La Push has become my sanctuary; I now understood why mum spent so much time here when she was my age.

I released him and returned by his side. I touched his face and showed him our home, our family, and how much I adored him with my one and only talent.

"I have to leave now," he said. Of course he did. There was no other way this would ever work.

"I will come back." I promised. He had to know that. I would only be gone until sunrise at the latest. Unless…-

"I know you will," he told me, or himself, kissing my forehead. With one leap and turn of his head, he was already running through the woods on all four of his heavy and giant paws, returning to what was now our one and only home.

The silence and loneliness pierced through me as suddenly as their figures appeared through the trees. I had never seen them before, nor been told very much. My memories of these faces were hazy. I could, however, work them out by their appearance and glaring eyes. There were six of them. Their formation was strong and confident. I knew now that I could not turn back.

I met each of their eyes as they came closer, analysing me with interest and somewhat satisfaction.

I had longed for so long now to meet the very people that made me who I was today. That held power to such an extent that they could create, destroy or exterminate an entire existence. My fear lessened and my desire grew stronger as I stood face to face with the Volturi.


	2. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**_ Welcome back. Somewhat of the story will now take place in the form of a flashback, with Bella as our narrator. I might even mix and match a little, without being too confusing. There's a tiny bit of fluff in this chapter which I'm unsure about but I need to set the tone for what happens next. Please review! ^_^_

* * *

~ One Year Before ~

With careful discretion, Edward and I crept torwards our daughter's bed. It seemed we had forgotten just what the state of sleep had felt like – we didn't want Renesmee to hear a thing if we could help it.

I slowly tied all of the balloons to the bedframe and laid the presents at the foot of the bed. Edward placed his arm around my waist once I'd finished and stood with me, glancing at our most treasured possession in the world. Today was her sixteenth birthday.

Carlisle had thankfully been right – Renesmee's accelerated growth had gradually calmed down to a somewhat stable state. She looked, perhaps, like a twenty-year old woman. In a way I liked this. She was tall, of course. She somehow seemed less fragile than she had a few years ago and looked as though Jacob wouldn't squeeze the life out of her when holding her these days.

"Come now, Bella," Edward whispered in that same, velvety voice that still caused sparks in my body.

I leaned over Renesmee's bedside and kissed her forehead, hoping that my cold lips wouldn't wake her. Edward took my hand and led me from her room and out into the night.

It was Renesmee's suggestion to move into the house; the Cullen house that is. Our little cottage was, without a doubt, perfect. That was until Renesmee began to grow incredibly and she desired a more spacious, lighter residence. This isn't exactly a problem – I've longed to have more time with Edward lately, and the cottage was starting to feel a little cramped.

We entered through the little wooden door and before we could blink we were sitting down on the grand, four-poster bed. It felt uncomfortable to get under the covers or lie quietly with my eyes closed. I can't recall ever needing sleep since being in my new form, and don't understand how I used to do it so easily. Edward asked to remove the beautiful antique, but something about it fascinates me. Edward claims that I'm still too attached to my human life to let go of human objects – I wouldn't let him remove the cooker, either. What would a kitchen be if you couldn't cook food in it? I would have used the Renesmee excuse, yet now she's moved out my motives would be obvious.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. After seventeen years of seeing the very same face and woman looking back at me, I felt no surprise or wonder. I did, however, find myself welling up at the sight of me and Edward – preserved, perfect, and cold as ice.

"Bella," Edward said, by my side in an instant. "Why are you crying?"

"Because… because I never thought I'd have this. Any of it."

He buried me in his arms, silently. He knew the real reason I was crying. Everyone did. It was awkward, of course. Nobody quite knew what to say to me when I spaced out or didn't laugh with them in the same way they did.

Images of Charlie and Renee vividly appeared in my head. These were my parents, and already they looked like my grandparents. Words said years ago by Edward's mouth suddenly haunted me.  
_"Don't worry. In a few decades, everybody you know will be dead anyway."_

Visits with Charlie became easier over time; almost natural. My desire for human blood had faded quickly. I even hunted less than the others, who were stunned by my one and only quality that consisted of more endurance than theirs.

Even so, Charlie rarely questioned my lack of aging. He still has never asked for a proper explanation – It's as if he really didn't want to know. He adores Renesmee, and never gained the courage to question why my own daughter looks older than myself. He tells me how she reminds him of me when I lived with him in Forks, as Renesmee spends at least two weeks there every few months.

"We need to do something, Edward," I said quietly.

"Bella," he turned his face torwards mine. "He's sick. He's not dying, he's sick. Humanity guarantees ill-heath, it would be unwise to take away his remaining years because of your attachment."

"You haven't seen him, Edward. He grows weaker everyday. Charlie doesn't work anymore, or see Billy. Our family, or Renesmee, is the only reason he has to carry on right now. I know it won't be long. Carlise said-"

"Carlisle always gives a person the choice."

"Then let's give him that!" I demanded.

"No, Bella. Not yet."

I gave up, resting against the bedpost. I knew too well that Edward had once experienced my pain and anxiety when he began to lose the familiar faces around him some hundred years ago. I knew this fate came with the immortal package deal – I would have to let go.

Sunrise came quickly. We know it would only be a few hours until Renesmee awoke, so we headed back to the house. Alice was sitting at the table with an incredible smile on her face.

"She's going to LOVE it!" She exclaimed, dancing around the kitchen.

"Oh no," I murmured, smiling on the inside. Alice always took the liberty of spoiling every Cullen on their birthday.

Footsteps emerged from above us and as quickly as we'd arrived Rosalie, Emett, Jasper, then Esme and Carlisle appeared with us at the bottom of the stairs.

Renesmee's perfect face came into view and widened with shock as party poppers were launched all around her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all chanted, as she laughed in awe.

"Thank you, everybody," She said in her smooth voice. "But really, this is all very unnecessary."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Edward said just for me to hear. I jabbed him playfully in the side with a smirk.

"Open your presents!" Alice instructed, and stood to the side of the table to reveal a mountain-high stack of carefully wrapped gifts.

"No way, Alice," Renesmee refused. "There's so many!"

The morning passed quickly. Edward and me attempted to cook a special breakfast for our daughter, with toast and fruit to start with. We resorted to not even taking a breath whilst preparing the food – its scent was like roasting dust. It was strange to get used to the sensation of not breathing – we didn't need to, yet it still felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey, Edward," I said. "Close your eyes."

He did so obediently, smiling, perhaps expecting a kiss. As quickly as I could I pelted some chopped apple into his mouth, laughing hysterically.

"ARGH!" He roared, "You're going to pay for that!" I leaped off the counter and ran as fast as I could into the grounds. I was strong, fast even - but not fast enough. He caught up to me in a few moments, then with a mighty slam I found myself pinned to the grass laughing at his disgusted face.

"This tastes awful," he said, a flicker of a smile appearing. "You'll have to disinfect me."

His lips soon found mine, and once again the incredible sensation overtook me as he touched me gently and with care – not like he needed to, anymore. I remembered just how worried I'd been about turning into a vampire – not wanting him the same way, not loving him more than blood. I laughed at the idea. I'd never wanted Edward so badly in my life.

"I can hear our daughter," Edward said, sitting up. "She wants to know where her food is, spoilt girl."

"We should really have taken her hunting," I remarked.

"Not today," he said. "I'm certain she enjoys human food more than blood, anyway."

Alice had bought her six new dresses and four pairs of shoes, with a cheque reserved for the second part of her present – a shopping trip to London. Surprisingly, even with my deficient-attention quality, she was excited about the gifts and enjoyed her time with Alice. I was glad, as Alice's mood was for once completely accomplished and excitable.

"What time is Jacob coming round?" Resnesmee asked while tucking into her eggs on toast.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, love," Edward chortled. "Don't worry. I'll be able to smell that dog miles off."

"Dad!" Renesmee scolded. "If Jacob stops calling you a leech will you promise to stop calling him a dog? It's so immature!"

"Sorry, Nessie. Natural enemies and all."

"But you get on just fine! Why shouldn't you now?"

"It's just a joke, Renesmee," I interrupted. "Old habits die hard, too."

An hour later a familiar scent appeared over our home. Although I hated to say it, he really did smell like a dog.

Edward drifted towards the door and opened it, revealing the very same face I had grown up with and once, even came to love.

"Hi, Bells," he said, letting himself in.

"Jacob," I said nonchalantly.

Jacob, as promised, had not aged either. His mentality of course had – he was still playful, but never took the small things to heart as much. I knew it was a good thing that he stopped loving me when he imprinted on my daughter. I knew that. But I'd also lost someone in that process. Sure, he cared. Maybe loved me in some way. But it wasn't the same, our moments together weren't the same. I couldn't have it all – I knew that. But I made the terrible mistake of opening up my heart to my feelings and showing him just how I felt on the mountain, with Edward in his thoughts. I had accepted that I was in love with him too. I think a part of me still is.

"Jacob!" Renesmee repeated, in a more excited voice than I. She ran over to him and touched his face with her hand, showing him something I couldn't see.

"Wow, kid. You really have missed me!" He exclaimed, taking her into a bear hug. "Your present is a little different this year," he continued. "When you're ready, come and walk with me to La Push."

Renesmee's eyes glittered with interest. "Okay," she agreed suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" I said when I took Jacob to the side.

"Oh not much. Just taking her for a ride," he smirked.

With all of my force I hit him as hard in the face as I could. I'm sure I made more of an impact this time than the time I punched him for kissing me. He shielded his face with his hand and cried out in pain.

"Ow! Not like that!" He shouted.

"Just get it over with, Jake. Don't be long – Renesmee still has more presents to open."

With an untrustworthy smile, Jacob took Renesmee by the hand and led her out into the daylight. She sparkled well today – not as much as me and Edward, of course, but enough to make her look like a doll with some diamonds on her skin. She was beautiful.


End file.
